Current entertainment companies are typically corporations or partnerships that find, produce, or otherwise participate in the creation or organization of many entertainment events. These entertainment events normally require various amounts of funding based on a number of criteria. For example, if the entertainment event is a movie, then the level of finding may be based on the chosen director for the film, the selected actors, the special effects or Computer Generated Imagery (CGI), locations desired for the film, appropriate advertising, and many other factors. In another example, if the entertainment event is a concert, then the level of funding may be based on an arena, security at the arena, transportation costs for the performing artists, and such. Occasionally, finding for one of the events may be more difficult to obtain because of poor public or industry perception of the project, lack of information about or knowledge of the project, inaccessibility to the funding process by interested investors, possible exclusivity of the particular entertainment industry, the particular funding needs being too great for one or a few investors, or for any other reason. Once funding is obtained and the event is produced, created, hosted, or otherwise premiered, the entertainment company receives at least portion of the revenues. Typically, as in the case of movies, this portion is based on the ticket sales of the movie, less distributor fees.